bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob
Plot In B-Master's first Spongebob/Asterix film based on the Paramount Animation film, Spongebob and Patrick heads for the surface to go camp at the most wonderful place on earth, Wonder Park! An amusement park made of wonder and imagination build by a young creative girl named June. However, even though the ideas come from her, its also fun with her mom which however her mom was very ill and made her lose her creativity but scared about losing her mother. Helping her get her imagination, they must head to the real Wonder Park where not only her creation came to life, but Gaulish Barbarians from Ancient Greece have been living in this amusement park since the mystery of how they were able to travel though time. Though not only that but a red guy with no pants is out to get the amusement park and turn it into his own park called Hindyland! Can Spongebob and Asterix team up to save June's creation or will all of her imagination will be gone forever? Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Brianna Denski as Cameron "June" Bailey, an optimistic, imaginative girl who's the maker of Wonderland **Sofia Mali as Young June *Henry Winker as Asterix **Simon Pegg voices Asterix in the UK Version *C. Ernst Harth as Obelix **Nick Frost voices Obelix in the UK Version *Charile Alder as The Red Guy, the main villain who's a devil with a glorious behind. *Don Brown as Vitalstatistix **Matt Berry voices Vitalstatistix in the UK Version *Jason Simpson as Unhygienix **Richard McCourt voices Unhygienix in the UK Version *Scott McNeil as Fulliautomatix **Dominic Wood voices Fulliautomatix in the UK Version *John Innes as Getafix *Elizabeth Bower as Mrs Fulliautomatix *Alan Marriott as Cacofonix *Ken Hudson Campbell as Boomer, a narcoleptic blue bear who welcomes the visitors to Wonderland **Tom Baker voices Boomer in the UK version *Jennifer Garner as June's mother *Matthew Broderick as June's father *Kenan Thompson as Gus, a beaver who is Cooper's brother **Ryan Fitzgerald voices Gus in the Australian version and Joe Sugg in the UK version *Ken Jeong as Cooper, a beaver who is Gus' brother *Wippa voices Cooper in the Australia version and Caspar Lee in the UK version *Mila Kunis as Greta, a wild boar who is Steve's love interest *John Oliver as Steve, a porcupine who is the safety officer of Wonderland *Norbert Leo Butz as Peanut, a chimpanzee who acts as Wonderland's mascot and ride creator *Oev Michael Urbas as Banky, June's best friend *Kevin Chamberlin as Uncle Tony *Kate McGregor-Stewart as Aunt Albertine *Kath Soucie as Bus Counselor Shannon Trivia *The animation is handled by Mirko Image and Ilion Animation Studios while additional animation provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks and Reel FX Animation Studios. Gallery Spongebob.png Patrick.png June.png Asterix.png Obelix.png The Red Guy.gif Category:Asterix & Obelix Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Wonder Park Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animation